


Until we meet again.

by poeticSylladex



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Homestuck - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticSylladex/pseuds/poeticSylladex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Nepeta was right, that her and Equius would meet again soon. She had begun to grow bored in the afterlife. Equius, being subject to frequent dream bubble shifts, happens to stumble upon his moirail, but will the reunion last for long?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until we meet again.

Once again, the sun shown in the land Of Little Cubes And Tea, reflecting off the large cubes that littered the ground. It was quiet, an air of peace hung around, as there were no monsters to kill. There was one inhabitant though, silent and carefree. Nepeta sat in a lone table, lapping her cup of tea. The streams of steam, curling slightly, rising up, and then dissipating. Now, she had begun to become bored. Since there was no fauna, she could not hunt, not that she needed too, she required no food, but just to feel the thrill of the hunt just one more time. Also, she’d already explored vast amounts of her planet, there just wasn’t much to see anymore. So, in death, she was content to have these tea times, to keep her mind off the sheer boredom. The next moment, Nepeta heard a close footstep, and stiffened in concentration.

She waited for another step to come, when it did, she sharply turned around, to be greeted by a familiar troll. She loosened at the sight of her moirail Equius, and was giddy in an instant. “Equius! It’s so good to see you! Where have you been?” Equius just stayed silent, staring at her, that’s when Nepeta noticed his pupils, or the lack of them. “ Equius, your eyes! Oh pawd, I forgot you died, all this time with nothing to do, and I forget.”

“I was about to say the same for yourself nepeta, I told you not to get into trouble ,” Equius softly growled, though it was a growl of concern, not one of anger. He wondered what happened to her, surely the highblood must have gotten her too. he dreaded the thought, he also wondered, who else did Gamzee kill?

“I’m sorry Equius, I couldn’t let him hurt you, I told you not to take too many frisks.” She bowed her head a bit. She didn’t like to disobey her moirail, since she knew he only had the best in mind for her. But that moment was different, he was in danger, and she couldn’t let Gamzee get away with it. She payed the price, but maybe it was worth it. “It’s better meow, isn’t it? Nothing to worry about, and we’ve got each other,” She said, nudging a smile. Nepeta then realised that Equius was standing the whole time, and immediately pulled out a new chair for him to sit in. She then poured a cup of tea and placed it in the center of the table, “Oh, and I have some tea, if you want any,”

Equius took the chair, then sat across the table from Nepeta. “I’m glad you’ve finally remembered your manners my gracious moirail, I do believe I’ve taught you well,” he said, staring down his cup of tea, inspecting it thoroughly. “I thank you on behalf of your generosity, but I am in no need of refreshment, I am only here to talk. I think you were right Nepeta, that we would meet again, though I did not imagine in these circumstances.”

“Me neither! What do you mean only here to talk? I have so many things planned fur us!, I’ve been so bored out here, with no one to talk to.” She slumped down a bit, saddened by how she might lose her only company in her lonely planet.

“You seem to have forgotten how dream bubbles work silly. They let us continue dreaming even after we’ve died, and can be a vessel of the living to contact the dead. I believe that my powers over the void grants me the ability to travel between them, but not always at will.” Equius stretched and loosened, preparing for another round of explanations. “Our friends must have a way of navigating through dream bubbles. See, some time after I had died, I woke up to a flash of light, it was our meteor, galloping across the furthest ring. Though I have yet to meet any of our alive friends, excluding Aradia… but that was a brief encounter. Lately, I have been sifting through my own memories, but that can be reserved for another time. I noticed a NEIGHboring bubble, and that’s how I found you.”

“hehehe, NEIGHboring, I love the way you say things Equius!”

“Nepeta I was trying to be serious you silly face!” As stoic as he was attempting to be, he had no choice but to chipper up from his moirail’s upfront cheerfulness. Then he remember that cup of tea in front of him, now cooled down to an extent. Perhaps now he’ll attempt to drink some. “It seems I have taken your hospitality lightly, excuse my rudeness. I have ignored your tea. You should know that I prefer the milk of the strongest of musclebeasts, but this will have to do.” Equius stared down at the tea, holding the cup up to his lips. Tilting the glass, he strongly sipped at it, into one gulp. “That was, I’ll say, bland. Tolerable.”

“It’s ok Equius, you’ll get used to it! I’m getting purrty tired of just sitting around her. Play with me Equius! I have so much to show you, it’ll be so fun!”

“If you insist Nepeta… I guess I have nowhere to go. To be honest, there really isn’t anywhere else for me to go. I’m glad I’m here with you for the time being. I need to keep watch over you. I failed, and i will not let it happen again.” He stood up then trying his best to fight back an azure tear. “So where is it you want to take me?”

“Awww, Equius, It’s ok, don’t feel bad for me dying, you did what you had to do. You were brave! Maybe no one could have stopped Gamzee! But at least you tried.” She then got up as well, ready for a new adventure, “ where to go first, I guess that way,” she pointed off into the distance, towards some mountains, “there’s pawlenty of things to do over there!”

“Alright then Nepeta, lead the way.” Equius murmured, half uninterested, half longing to catch up on his palemate. They started off, until Nepeta swiftly jumped onto Equius’s back, nestling herself on his shoulders.

“Oh, it’ll be just like old times!”

“Yes, I remember them.. fondly.” Equius just kept going, disregarding the little troll sitting on top of him. He trotted across vast fields of cubes, leaping over streams of tea, his endurance knew little bounds. He was curious as to where she wanted to go, what was so special about this place? She led him to a small clearing, in the midst of a waterfall, cascading with greenish tea. There they sat down, and Nepeta curled up beside Equius. “I wonder where the rest of our friends have gone, and if any one will find themselves in our bubbles.”

“I'm not sure, I will admit, in the afterlife, I have been subject to many bouts of loneliness. Though I'm alright now, I have you Nepeta, though I do wonder sometimes if I’ll find the others.” He lay on his back, with Nepeta's head resting on his chest “Perhaps you will. Perhaps I will sometime in the near future as well, though I shudder to think of being separated, I know it will happen soon.”

“Please don’t go Equius, ever.” Nepeta said, fighting tears, she got up and crouched beside Equius.

“I don’t know if I can promise that my friend.” Nepeta then playfully tackled him into a hug. Then, equius started to emit an ominous glow.

“Equius, what’s happening to you?”

“It-it’s happening again, I feel my void energy pulling away, into a new bubble, but I sense others, our friends. I don’t know how much longer I have here, but I assure you you won’t ever be alone again. Until we meet.. again Nepeta,” Equius, tears streaming across his face, nudged his moirail lightly, and whispered “Goodbye Nepeta.”

“Good-goodbye.. Equius,” She whispered back, tears of her own pooling next to here, as Equius vanished. She stood still for a moment, thinking about what just happened. She grabbed a nearby tea kettle, and stared with great anticipation out into the distance.


End file.
